Daniel Lewis
Daniel Lewis (born 12 November 1993) is an English virtual pro footballer who plays as an central midfielder for Enfield Saints and the England national team. He is the captain for his club side and his country. He is considered to be one of the best footballers who plays in the central midfield area. Lewis is a box-to-box midfielder known for "his work-rate, range of passing and goalscoring ability." Lewis began his career at Enfield Saints, and is a key player in the first team since its formation. Club career Enfield Saints 2009–2011 (FIFA 10 & FIFA 11) In 2009, Lewis, along with his brothers, Bobby Lewis and Serkan Satrettin, formed the Enfield Saints and began to play regular matches and soon went on hiatus until the release of FIFA 11. With the release of FIFA 11, Lewis began to play matches until there was a relapse of last season, where the team went on hiatus again. 2011–2012 (FIFA 12) 2012–2013 (FIFA 13) In the 2012–2013 season, Lewis got his first goal by scoring from the penalty spot early in the Saints first game of the season. With a goal to his name, Lewis still struggled to get his first assist until the eleventh game of the season. Apart from a slow start to his assist count, Lewis has been a exceptional player, being Man of the Match for over 25 games. International career 2012–2013 (FIFA 13) With the formation of a English national team, Lewis was appointed Player-manager of the team and lead them out to the first ever international football match against Scotland on 7th January 2013, Lewis won Man of the Match in the game as it ended in a 0 – 0 draw. In his second game for England he claimed his first assist for the team assisting Mark Adams in a goal against Scotland that saw them come back from 1 – 0, the match resulted in a 1 – 1 draw and Lewis was the Man of the Match again. Career statistics Enfield Saints Records for the 2012–2013 Season (FIFA 13) have been updated as of 31st December 2012. Note: There was no records taken for the 2009–2010 (FIFA 10) and 2010–2011 (FIFA 11) seasons. Also note that Penalties, Penalty Shoot-outs, Man of the Match and Free kick goals were not recorded during 2011–2012 (FIFA 12). However there are a few Penalties and Penalty Shoot-out records that are around from that season. England national team Records have been updated as of 28th January 2013. Hours Enfield Saints *FIFA 12 Pro Clubs Cup: 17 October 2011, 20 October 2011 *Division 10 Title (Bronze): 28 September 2012 *Division 9 Title (Bronze): 30 September 2012 *Division 8 Title (Bronze): 30 September 2012 *Division 6 Title (Silver) (2): 9 October 2012, 23 October 2012 *Division 5 Title (Silver): 27 October 2012 *Division 4 Title (Silver) (2): 19 November 2012, 7 January 2013 *Division 3 Title (Gold): 9 December 2012 *EA Shield (2): 21 October 2012, 3 November 2012 *EA Cup (3): 19 October 2012, 2 November 2012, 6 January 2013 *Continental Cup (2): 3 November 2012, 3 December 2012 *Premier Cup: 14 December 2012 Individual *Player of the Week First place: 2011 – W 40, W 41, W 42, W 43, W 45. 2012 – W 42, W 44, W 46 W 50. 2013 – W 2, W3, W4 *Player of the Week Second place: 2012 – W 41, W 43, W 45, W 47, W 52. 2013 – W 1. *Player of the Week Third place: 2012 – W 39. W 49, W 51 *Player of the Month First place: October 2011, November 2012, January 2013 *Player of the Month Second place: September 2012, October 2012, December 2012 *Player of the Year First place: 2011, 2012 Category:Enfield Saints F.C. players Category:Players Category:Midfielders